


Ice Soulmate

by Ash_Tree_05



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree_05/pseuds/Ash_Tree_05
Summary: Lance McClain starts doing competitive ice skating, which leads him to meet his Idol and soulmate Keith KoganeKeith gets back into ice skating and meets a new competitor who he takes extreme interest in.(I'm bad at descriptions, sorry)Does contain self harm, anxiety, deppression





	Ice Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I am posting so I hope you guys enjoy!

**Keith's POV**  
  
Ice skating has always been a way for me to clear my head ever since I was little, but since I've moved I haven't skated. I moved from the small apartment I had lived in while going to high school, to living with my step- brother Takashi who everyone calls Shiro. I only decided to live with Shiro instead of on my own again, is because Shiro had suggested it and it would be cheaper for me in the end. I still would pay half the rent but, it would still be cheaper than paying full rent by myself.  
  
Even though skating has been something I've done to calm myself down, I haven't had any reason or inspiration to skate again. I had found a new way to help, which was riding around on my motorcycle. Shiro always tried to make me start again, but I've always refused. Shiro never really pushed it too far, because he knew that we would start something that we'd both regret. That and I haven't found a skating rink close to our apartment.  
  
My phone vibrates in my pocket which pulls me out of my thinking. When I pull it out the screen flashes Shiro's name.  
**  
****Shiro** **  
****  
****> Hey, where are you?**  
  
Keith  
  
>At work getting ready to leave                                                                                                                                                                                                  

> Why?  
**  
****Shiro** **  
****  
****> Movie Night?**  
  
Keith  
  
> Yeah  
  
**Shiro** **  
****  
****> Cool                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         **

 **> Want take out?**  
  
Keith  
  
> Of course  
  
I slip my phone back into my pocket as I climb onto my bike. Once I'm on and have my helmet on, the engine roars to life. As I speed down the streets I think about the feeling of freedom as the wind tears at my clothes and hands. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to our apartment. We live on the fourth floor of the Voltron apartment building. As I climb off my bike, my phone vibrates again. When I pull out my phone expecting it to be Shiro and being surprised when Pidge's name shows.  
  
  
  
_Pidge_ __  
__  
_> Keith! Hurry up and get here! The foods here, but Shiro said we have to wait for you._ __  
__  
_> I'm starving!_ __  
__  
_> Hurry up or I'm going to die of starvation!_  
  
  
Keith  
  
> You're having movie night with us?  
  
> I'm on my way calm down  
  
_Pidge_ __  
__  
_> Oh he didn't tell you?_  
  
Keith  
  
> Nope  
  
_Pidge_ __  
__  
__  
_> Mmm_ __  
__  
_> Well I will be joining you and Shiro for movie night_  
  
Keith  
  
> Lol. Thanks for letting me know  
  
_Pidge_ __  
  
> :)  
  
I reach our apartment but before I can pull out my keys to unlock the door, Pidge is already there rushing him inside.  
  
"Yay! I can finally way now!" Pidge yells to Shiro who is in the living room flipping through Netflix. Shiro only snorts a laugh in response. "Go put your pajamas on." Shiro yells to me.  
  
"Why?" I say a I finally look at what both Shiro and Pidge are wearing. Pidge wears a large green shirt with ‘Aliens do exist’ written in black bold letters and hangs over their small frame. With the shirt they wear black shorts that stop just above their knees. A pair of pajamas which I’ve seen many, many times. Shiro wears a plain black shirt that fits a little loose with grey sweatpants. “Because we’re having a **Movie Night**!” Shiro says as if it were obvious. By the time I finish putting on my black shirt and red plaid pants on, both Shiro and Pidge sit on the brown worn in couch with their food on the coffee table that sits in front of the couch. Shiro is seated on the left side of the couch while Pidge is seated on the right side, leaving me to sit in the middle. After sitting down Pidge moves to lean against me and throw their feet over the armrest of the couch. Shiro just continues flipping through Netflix looking for something to watch. “Just flip through and pick something random.” Pidge tells Shiro as they stuff their face with food. Shiro does what he’s told and Guardian of the Galaxies starts to play. They watch the movie in silence mostly focusing on their food rather than the movie. The silence continues for a little longer until Shiro breaks the silence.

“So… Keith, how’ve you been?”

“Good I guess? Why do you ask?” I ask suspiciously.

“What? I can’t ask how my little brother is doing?” Shiro says innocently.

“Not when you have that tone.”

“What tone?”

“Your ‘dad’ tone.”

“I don’t have a ‘dad’ tone.”

“Yeah you do Shiro.” Pidge says turning their head to look at us.

“Hmph,” Shiro says, “Fine. I was asking, because you’ll be going to a new university and I know Pidge will be there but I’m still worried about you.”

“You don’t have to, I’m okay. I promise.” I say to try and comfort Shiro a little. The movie long forgotten plays in the background. Shiro sighs and pats my shoulder with his mechanical arm, “Okay, I trust you.”

Shiro had lost his right arm in a car accident a year ago, along with both their parents. Unfortunately their parents didn’t survive the crash. During that time both Shiro and I have had a hard time, but Shiro was always the one to act like the adult and not show how he was having a hard time coping with what had happened. To other people Shiro looked like he was taking everything well, but I knew him too well to think that. Isaw the chaos of emotions behind his mask of calm, and confidence. Even now sometimes I can see the emotions that swirl his mask whenever they’re mentioned. That mask was only truly gone when he was alone, or when he thought he was alone. Many times after the accident he would hear Shiro’s muffled crying behind closed doors. I knew I wasn’t the best brother to raise, but he was still glad Shiro had decided to raise him. Even though we both got on each other’s nerves, there was always that bond of losing our parents that kept us close.

As they settle back into their silence, Shiro shifts in his seat. Knowing Shiro for my whole life, I know he wants to say something. Even Pidge notices and sits up straighter. “Shiro could you stop shifting and just say what you need to say?!” Pidge says. Shiro stops shifting and sighs heavily.

“Keith, since I was worried about you; I asked Pidge to find a website or something that allows you to talk to people about going through new things and how to help you through it.”

“Oh, that’s why you asked me to look for group chats or websites.” Pidge exclaims.

“Yeah…”

“Look I’m okay. I’ll be fine. I don;t need to talk to anyone. Besides Pidge will be there to help me find my way around.” I explain to Shiro.

“Can you just look at it?” Shiro asks holding a piece of paper out to me.

“Only if I need it.” I say with a sigh of defeat. “Now let’s stop talking about this.” 

We went back to what we had been doing before, which I was happy about. Since Shiro let the subject drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule for updating so it'll be whenever I finish a chapter. I'll try to keep it often.


End file.
